User talk:Farrell99999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:112.202.163.248''' page. Please leave a on [[User talk:Kgs88error|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Kgs88error|Kgs88error]] ([[User_talk:Kgs88error|Talk]]) 00:34, April 6, 2011 Zombie Farm Test Hi guys! I have made a new page called the Zombie Farm test which I would be putting at the main page in a few days. For the meantime, while it is not yet in the main page, you may search Zombie Farm test through the Zombie Farm wiki search, then upload your answer by editing the Answers section with a nickname before it. Do not forget to put a nickname or it will not be scored. Special thanks to [[User:Kgs88error|Kgs88error]] for being the first taker of the test, and promising to upload it. Zombie Farm Test Results After taking the test and submitting the results, I would check it and put the scores in the Results section. Once the score is there, I would erase the answers. If both your answers and results are not there and you took the test, message me here. Also, once the number of test takers reach 10, there will be a hall of fame featuring the top 3. However, if the number of perfect scorers reach 10, I would change this test to a harder one. I would be deleting the page if there are less than 10 entries within 1 month. A player cannot play this test twice, or he/she would have memorized the answers. I hope this test would gain many submissions, so I would be able to reveal the answer keys soon. Remember, I only require 100 which there are 10000000 players in Zombie Farm which means that only 0.001 % or 1/100000 of the players need to take this test in order for me to reveal the answer key Should I make a second test? Please make a poll. You make edit this part by putting your name at the yes or no section. Yes: No: Thx for creating an account Hey man calm down a bit:) i will be here at _riday and give a good navigation system to yo_r test. Then you an announce it to everyone. I saw you changed the test a bit, now i have to reta_e it:) If you would like to change mor things do it till friday. I will lock the page to prevent van_alism. Why do you want to waIt with the answer key? I would post it if i were you, it spe_ds upthe end of the test, people wont get bored searching for the answers. [[User:Kgs88error|Kgs88error]] 08:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ____ To prevent cheating and playing with the scores. Just like you to prevent vandalism. And I might end up writing fake scores on my leaderboard. Remember, if you retake the test,you may edit my answer section in the talk page. PLEASE DON"T write anything else aside from your nickname and answers ____ Heyyy! I thought it would be in the main page today! ____ I would be active until there is a good navigation of my test. After that, i would only be checking once a week to checkthe answers Answers WRITE THE ANSWERS OF THE ZOMBIE FARM TEST HERE.=